


The Oddballs

by therebaeka



Series: imitelis: dump of story ideas [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Team, Pre-Series, first year rikkai seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebaeka/pseuds/therebaeka
Summary: Everyone's a bit odd. Rikkai Dai student body just seem to take this sentence to the next level. A question asked time and time again is if there was something with the water in that school. The students were all normal (and semi-normal to some) when they first entered that school. And as time goes by, it's like the crazies spread to everyone.Then there were the sports clubs.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone's a bit odd. Rikkai Dai student body just seem to take this sentence to the next level. A question asked time and time again is if there was something with the water in that school. The students were all normal (and semi-normal to some) when they first entered that school. And as time goes by, it's like the crazies spread to everyone.   
  
Then there were the sports clubs.   
  
Normal students were odd, true. But the athletes of that school decided to have a pageant on which club was odder. The basketball club had their power of friendship and time breaker drama every game. The volleyball club was fairly normal, but then again they also did a game while wearing skirt in support of their manager that one time. The Baseball club seems fairly normal till the memory of that time they tried to kidnap a member of the volleyball club to play for their game (in the name of Koshien!). The swimming club seemed normal at first glance till you took a second glance and see the not-so-normal members who live and breathe in the water. They took water is life too literally.   
  
Then there was the running champion of the pageant. The tennis club was just crazies all-around. Honestly, the other members could pass off as normal. The regulars, however, were a lost cause.  They weren't your regular tennis-obsessed idiots. They were tennis-obsessed winners. They were monsters in the court and morons out of it. Eccentric was too kind of word to describe the odd bunch. Individually, they were 'special'. Together, they made up a blender of crazy that made the person who made the nyan cat seem sane.   
  
Then again, the predecessors of the current regulars weren't any better. And if the foundation was like how theirs was, it was not a surprise that they turned out to be the champions of this crazy pageant.   
  
Curious about their foundation?   
  
Well, the best place to start would be the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, there was a foreigner and a genki girl

The beginning of the new school year in Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu brought about new oddities. It always seems to, even though it was usually more subtle. For class 1-B, the oddity was evident in the foreigner who sat at the back of the class.

Mizushima Kiseki wasn’t new to Japan. However, her foreign looks always bring questions to her person that she hated. Was she standoff-ish? No. But somehow, having her foreign face brings an odd reception to her. She hated it. Somehow, she vowed that this year, in this new middle school, she’d bring a new perception to herself. She’ll make new memories. She’ll get new friends and they’ll stay in touch even when they graduate.

Yes, Mizushima Kiseki mapped out what she’ll do and what’ll happen in the future. She just prayed that her plans won’t be a miss.

The good thing though was, she found her first friend on the first day of school. And that was the most beautiful feeling in the world. Minoru Meiko was open and friendly. Their first impression was hardly the best. Meiko, running late, had run over Kiseki and the two toppled down. The two were in the same class and were both late. Being scolded on the first day and being seated next to each other apparently brings out friendship in some people.

It had been weeks since the first day of class and the two had their friendship cemented over food and all the useless things they had in common.

“Hey, hey, Mizushima,” The two were in their classroom, eating lunch when Meiko brought the topic to the table. “What club are you joining?”

“You know, it’s okay to call me Kiseki.” And even though she knew it wasn’t the Japanese way, she was determined to be as close as possible with all her newfound friends. “I mean, if you want. I mean, I’ve called you Meiko and you let me, so… uh, yeah.”

Meiko made a face. “Fine, fine, but really, what club are you joining?”

Kiseki scrunched her face as if in deep thought. “I haven’t really thought of it.”

“Really? Even back in Elementary?” She said. “I mean, usually, you’d have an idea on what club you’ll join.”

“Mmh, nah, I wasn’t really the type.” Kiseki smiled. “I mean, I was the oddball foreigner, so I wasn’t really in the ‘in’ with all those things.”

Meiko chewed and there was silence for a blissful second before she spoke, “Well, you may be an oddball but that’s not any different when you’re here. I mean, from what I’ve heard, everyone is an oddball here.”

“Is it weird I’m totally blushing right now?” Kiseki laughed. “Anyway, maybe I’ll go for something like Home Economics. I mean, it’ll be easy as pie.”

Meiko laughed. “Hey, didn’t you say you played tennis? Maybe you can join the team? I mean, you may not play the tournaments since you’re a firstie, but you know, it might be fun.”

Kiseki wanted to speak out, talk about her accomplishments but she held her tongue back. Arrogance was her sin, it was what her father always berated her about. And also, she couldn’t really brag about anything after her daunting loss last year. It still weighed heavily on her mind.

“I’m good, yeah, but I don’t really play for any team.” Kiseki shook her head. “I guess, I’m not that great at playing with a team.”

She grimaced at the memory of clashes she had with a tennis team in her old school. She, in all honesty, had a dominant alpha personality that caused her to be very much disliked. She tried to tone it down but it just reared its ugly head every time. No one really liked the foreigner that beat them all. It felt like bullying but honestly, she was half to blame for her own arrogance.

“Aw, that’s too bad,” Meiko pouted. “But, you know, I’m planning on joining. I probably won’t be a regular ever but I play for fun. Maybe you and I can have fun together?”

Fun was not the word she would use when playing tennis. But she could see her new friend’s earnest expression and she didn’t have the heart to deny her. Then her mind recalled old classmates sneers and the others’ jeers when she lost the championship match last year.

“How about I cheer on you instead?”

\---

That was how Kiseki found herself in the tennis court watching many first years standing around in their gym uniform. There was actually a bigger number than what she’d first expected. There was at least more than a dozen of them trying out.

“Oh, I’m so nervous,” Meiko said, “I practised as much as I can but oh, what if I trip or let go of my racket?”

“Just keep a tight grip on your racket, Meiko,” Kiseki said. “There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“I don’t really have much experience,” Meiko lowered her voice. “I play with my cousin who actually participates in tournaments but I’m mostly playing for fun.”

“Then go play for fun today,” she said. “No one’s expecting you to be perfect right away, you know.”

“Well, here at least,” her friend snorted. “I told you my cousin competes, right? He wins, like, a lot of tournaments. We started playing together, see, and our family sort of expects me to be his female counterpart and win tons of competition too.” She made a face, “but I was never as talented as him. I try to practice but it just doesn’t come naturally to me. What about you, Kiseki?”

“Hmn?”

“Does tennis come naturally to you?” She asked.

Kiseki gave a wry smile, “I played tennis for years now and when I don’t practice after a while, it feels like I forget. Of course, there’s muscle memory but the point stands that no one’s really a natural. It’s all practice, you know.”

Meiko’s grin widened and she one-arm hugged her, “You are the best friend a girl could ever trip on.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she replied with a grin. Her heart was fluttering and she felt like she could fly. Minori Meiko is the first person to ever call her ‘best friend’ and she promised herself that she would be one to her.

The two would have gone teasing each other when a loud voice echoed the court. “Everyone who wants to try out this year! Stand in attention!”

They turned to see a tall woman who must be the coach of the tennis club. Her hands were on her hips and she screamed without the use of any megaphone of sorts but her voice still carried all over the court.

Meiko gave her a grin and fist-bumped her. “Wish me luck!”

“Kick their asses, Meiko!” She yelled, fist thrown in the air.

\---

Meiko did kick ass.

Kiseki watched as one by one, the first years were weeded out. It wasn’t that the club was unreasonable in its demand but there were those that gave up after being made to run a dozen laps around the court. Meiko kept running.

It was an hour since they started and they were just starting to convene back to the court. They were told to partner up and play a game. Meiko held herself just well. Her focus was on the ball and she was quick to run around the court.

Kiseki saw other tennis club members outside the court and watching the girls play. There was the loud coach beside a twin-tailed middle school girl with a clipboard watching Meiko’s match. She saw two other girls wearing the varsity uniform watching another pair have their match on the other court.

“Hey,” she turned in surprise as a hand tapped her back. She saw a girl, older than her and wearing a Rikkai Dai varsity uniform, grinning down at her. “You just watching at the sides?”

“Yes,” she said, “my friend is trying out. I’m the moral support.”

The girl made a curious noise. “Really?” She leaned on the fence and gave her a raised brow, “I would have expected Mizushima Kiseki to at least try out?”

Kiseki’s eye widened. “How do you-?”

“You don’t remember me?” The girl gave a laugh. “Now that hurts. Did you beat so many seniors that you forgot about me?”

Kiseki looked at her intently, trying to remember her, “what?”

She rolled her eyes. “2 years ago, remember? Elementary Tennis Regional Tournament? You won that year and pretty much destroyed the hopes and dreams of grade 6 me.”

She did start joining Japanese tennis competition 3 years ago starting with ETRT but she couldn’t remember completely the girl. She looked at her again, trying to remember her. She was medium built with long brown hair in a ponytail and white sports headband. She was slowly losing her baby fat and looked like she could pass as a high schooler.

“Okay, that actually hurts me,” the girl said. “I’m Kitagawa Momoko from Kanagawa Daiichi Elementary school. You beat me a clean 3-2 at the finals and destroyed my confidence back then.”

Kiseki started at that. “I didn’t!”

“You did,” Momoko laughed. “I rooted for you after I graduated. I was surprised you didn’t play for any team but hey, I’m not one to judge. No one’s heard from you after last year’s regional fiasco and you didn’t join the nationals so everyone’s got some speculations.”

“I needed a break.” She murmured.

“No one’s saying you don’t deserve one. You’re still a kid.” Momoko said. “But losing one game ain’t the end of the world, you know. How about returning to the court and joining our team?”

“No, thank you.”

“Awwwww, come on,” Momoko said. “Well, whatever, how about you play me a set or two? Then I can maybe persuade you to join us.”

“I hadn’t played since the regionals,” she admitted.

“All the better for me,” Momoko grinned. “That means I can beat the previous regionals representative and under 14 MVP for two years straight.”

Something like pride flared back in Kiseki. She frowned at the older girl. Just because she’s rusty doesn’t mean she forgot how to play.

“One set,” Kiseki allowed, “but I’m not joining your club or whatever.”

Momoko grinned.

\---

Kiseki hadn’t felt the rush of the game in a long while. They were on 3 all. Despite the difficulty in moving around in her skirt and platform shoes, she found herself running across the court to chase that little ball. The racket she borrowed from one of the other girls was heavier than what she was used to.

“1-2, Kitagawa,” the girl they borrowed to be the referee called.

Kiseki narrowed her eyes as Momoko laughed and gave a teasing wave. She threw the ball and let it bounce once before gripping it tightly.

“Come on, Mizushima,” Momoko goaded, “let the rally start!”

Kiseki toed her school shoes off and slipped out of her socks. There was an ‘ooooh’ sound from the crowd. She threw both shoes and socks to the side and faced her opponent again, this time testing out her speed by bouncing about.

“Let's mosey,” she quoted.

She threw the ball up and served. Their rally was strong. She ran around, the ground scratching her bare feet. Still, she hit back harder and ran around faster. Their rally was long but little by little, they were catching up to each other. Neither of them allowed the other to upstage them.

The referee dutifully called their score and every time Momoko won a point from her, she got frustrated at herself.

She lost before at one of the brightest stage in Japan for someone her age could stand on. However, she can't lose in  _ this  _ stage.

“Whoa! Kiseki! Kick her ass! Whooo!” Meiko was watching her, hollering and cheering for her. She was the first person, not her family to ever cheer for her. She has to win this.

Kiseki twisted her body and grinned at the high ball. She smashed it to Momoka’s side, grinning as the senior skidded down and failed to keep the ball up.

“4 all,” the referee called out.

“Yes! That's my best friend, y’all! Best girl ever!” Meiko screamed.

Kiseki panted, arms aching. She hadn’t pushed her body in such exercise in almost a year now. Kitagawa Momoko reminded her that she fought against elementary level competitors and the junior level was steps higher than her. 

Still, she brushed her hair out of her face and directed a thumbs up at her friend.

Kiseki aimed for a service ace. Momoka, unfortunately, caught it at the last minute and returned it with a teasing grin.

“Come on, girl,” Momoka railed, “I know you can do better than this!”

“I definitely can!” Kiseki grated out, putting power to her swing.

The ball landed on Momoko’s side, untouched. The referee called, “5-4, Mizushima.”

“One last rally,” she said to herself, serving for the next rally.

“Boo,” Momoko called from the other side of the net. “I’m not letting this set end that quickly, you know. I still have my pride as your senior.”

Momoko was playing around with her. It was in the way she smiled as she pushed her back in a corner, controlling the court. Kiseki couldn’t let that happen. This rally was one of the longest they had as of yet. Her leg muscles cried at the overexertion and she felt dizzy. They were barely done with one set yet they had already been playing for almost an hour or so already. 

“Stop!” The loud coach screamed. “Game, set!”

Kiseki, who was preparing to return the ball, lost her focus and missed. “What?”

“Coach, what the heckity-heck!?” Momoko complained.

“We’re not done yet,” Kiseki growled.

The coach looked at her with unimpressed eyes, “Girl, you look like you’re about to drop after one set. Come back and finish when you work on your stamina.”

There were murmurs around the court and Kiseki felt her body flush in embarrassment. She insisted, “I can still continue.”

“Come on, Coach,” Momoko pouted. “Don’t be a spoilsport.”

“Stop acting immature, Kitagawa!” The coach scolded her. “You’re the captain of this team. Start acting like it.”

“I’m doing some very serious recruiting over here,” Momoko said.

The coach narrowed her eyes, “We don’t do special cases here. Anyone who wants to join needs to go through the formal process.”

“I’m not joining,” Kiseki gasped out.

Momoko spoke, ignoring Kiseki’s words, “I think considering she’s been running around in her Rikkai dai pencil skirt and barefoot for an hour and a half now, she proved she has enough stamina, to begin with.”

“I think she’s about to drop dead after one set,” the coach said.

“I can still go on,” Kiseki insisted.

“She has tenacity,” Momoko said. “And honestly, stamina problems aside, she has technique and skills to compensate.”

There was a pause as the coach thought for a moment. Kiseki tried to protest but her voice got lost in the loud chatters around their court.

“Fine!” The coach yelled, “but she’s going to be a probie.”

“Wait,” Kiseki tried to catch her breath. “I agreed to one set, not joining your club.”

The coach gave her a look. Something wilted in her, probably her stubborn gene. She bowed out.

“See you tomorrow, Mizushima!” Kitagawa Momoko, who started all this mess, gave her a wave.

Kiseki turned her nose up, not wanting to let the older girl have the last word, “That was my point.”

She pivoted and left, not exactly running but the idea was there.

Mizushima Kiseki was odd. But that girl, whoo boy, she was definitely odder.


End file.
